Les Horcruxes oubliés
by xianpi
Summary: Lys Grandville n'aurait jamais imaginé sa 6e année aussi mouvementé. Juste après la découverte d'Ocellus, un mage animagus qui est resté coincé sous sa forme animale, des détraqueurs font leurs apparitions...sans oublier son meilleur ami qui manque de se faire empaler par une licorne dans la forêt interdite. Quelque chose se trame à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Radisbois, le préfet, et l'Arithmancie

Les Granville auraient pu être une famille comme toutes les autres, je dis bien aurais pu, car si on exceptait le fait que tous les membres se soient retrouver à Azkaban au moins une fois dans leurs vie, c'était une famille relativement normale. Heureusement pour eux, la seule rescapé de cette tare, était Lys, la cadette de Giavonni et Jeanne Granville qui eux aussi furent enfermé lors de son 11e anniversaire.

A cette époque leur fille fut adoptée par la famille Hautegrise, surtout connu pour être l'une des rares familles qui égale celle des Malfoy niveau prestige. Reconnaissons-le, elle avait de la change que son meilleur ami, Paendeo soit issu d'une bonne famille. Ce qui lui avait évité bien des désagréments.

Ce matin-là, les premiers rayons du soleil se diffusaient de part en part dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui grommelait quelques injures inaudibles, pestant contre ce jour fatidique : la rentrée. L'alarme de son téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, puis au bout de la dixième fois, elle décida tant bien que mal de s'extirper de son lit, pour s'habiller. Elle prit ce qui lui passait sous la main soit : un slim noir, tout déchirer qui rendait l'âme, ainsi qu'un chemisier noir transparent. Son regard se posa sur son bureau où trônait négligemment sa cravate et son uniforme de Serpentard. Elle eut un rictus, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils réussiront à lui faire porter son uniforme le jour de la rentrée. Après tout, elle était connu pour outrepassé le règlement de Poudlard, alors autant ne pas changer. Son attention se focalisa sur Paendeo qui fracassa sa porte une valise à la main, et qui l'entraîna de force en dehors du domaine Hautegrise.

-C'est pas bon du tout ! On va être encore en retard à cause de toi ! Maugréa-t-il. Si on loupe le train...mon père va nous tuer !

Lys roula des yeux face à son meilleur ami qui se décomposait sur place. Mais son regard se porta très vite sur une limousine bleu-nuit qui se garait à leurs côtés. Elle allait répliquer qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires mais on la força à s'asseoir et à se taire pendant tout le trajet. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant la gare qu'elle demanda au chauffeur, qui était aussi majordome, de lui envoyer ses affaires une fois quelle serait de retour à Poudlard

-Bien nous avons de la chance, on arrive juste à temps. Répliqua le jeune homme brun, aux lentilles roses qui lui servait d'ami.

Une fois arrivés devant le passage de la voie 9 ¾ les deux retardataires s'arrêtèrent devant un garçon légèrement plus jeune qu'eux, qui semblait totalement perdu.

-Hm, la voie 9 ¾ c'est... vers où ? Dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Lys resta interdit quelques secondes, ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir 15 ans à tout casser, et il n'avait jamais pris le train pour aller l'école de sorcellerie ? Non, non, non, non et non ! C'était tout simplement inenvisageable pour elle.

-Attends mec, t'as jamais utilisé la barrière ? Sérieusement ?

Paendéo lui asséna un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour lui dire de se taire, il savait qu'il le regretterait tôt ou tard, mais il préférait donner une bonne impression à ce jeune homme. Après tout, il pouvait devenir un futur ami.

- Regardes. Tu vois cette barrière ? Eh bien, traverse la, le plus sereinement possible. Euh... ?

-Henry Radisbois. Dit-il en rougissant, comme si il semblait lui-même avoir honte de son propre nom.

-Enchanté Henry !

Une fois le passage traversé, le petit groupe de fortune se dirigèrent vers le « Poudlard express » qui venait juste d'arriver. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver une place, Lys leur faussa compagnie, et alla s'isoler dans un compartiment vide pour mieux réfléchir à sa vengeance. Elle avait toujours le coup de coude de son ami en travers de la gorge, il allait en baver, foi d'une Granville. Alors quelle ruminait la tête blottit contre la vitre, une personne ouvrit la porte de son compartiment et s'essaya devant-elle le regard sévère. Elle déglutit en voyant l'insigne « P » sur sa robe.

-De quelle maison es-tu ? Dit-il d'un air grave, et menaçant.

Elle eut un frisson de terreur, ce préfet en imposait pas mal. Ses cheveux blonds et mis-longs étaient plaqués contre sa tête, ce qui renforçait le côté dur de ses yeux glaçant. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle paniquait intérieurement, et semblait pourvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, il reposa sa question une seconde fois, suite à quoi, son interlocutrice répliqua quelle était de la même maison que lui. Étrangement il ne l'avait jamais remarquée, pourtant des cheveux blancs qui finissaient par un tie and dye bleu turquoise, ça se voyait non ?

-Heureusement pour toi, tu es une Serpentard. Tu as eu de la chance, sinon je t'aurais certainement enlevé des points. Quelle idée d'arriver en touriste aussi.

Lys soupira de soulagement et étira fébrilement ses bras devant-elle, tout en craquant les os de ses mains. Elle avait entendu dire que ce préfet était du genre froid, hautin, et chipotait sur les détails, mais visiblement elle s'en sortait bien.

-Préfet ? Il y a une chose qui me dérange …

Il lui lançaa un regard blasé, qui lui disait de continuer à parler.

-Si je me souviens bien, les préfets ont des compartiments Spéciaux en 1ere classes non ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je n'ai envie de me mélanger avec les autres préfets. Il y en à deux que je ne peux vraiment pas piffer. Répondit-il froidement, en sortant un carnet de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Le blond était songeur.

-De l'arithmancie. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lys, Lys Granville.

Il ne releva pas les yeux quand elle répondit à sa question, il était bien trop occupé à griffonner sur son petit carnet des chiffres et des opérations en tout genre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il releva la tête, l'air grave et songeur.

-Bien...Lys, je dois te dire une chose, si tu croises un chat dans les couloirs qui mène aux dortoirs des Serpentard, suit le.

Lys sembla étonnée. Elle allait demander des explications mais le Serpentard était déjà passé à autre chose.

-Granville...Une sang pure j'imagine. Intéressant. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous avez tous, sans exception un don inné pour la magie noire. Ce qui expliquerait les détours par Azkaban. Et qu'en est-il de toi ?

La jeune fille se pétrifia sur place. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour le secret de sa famille ? Parce que pour le coup, le don inné pour la magie noir en était un.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as jamais touchée à la magie noire, je ne te croirais pas. Dit-il avec un semblant d'impatience.

Elle était prise la main dans le sac. Oui elle avait étudié un peu de magie noire chez elle en cachette ou bien avec ses parents, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais usés des sorts qu'elle avait appris. Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa sont supplice, il s'agissait du portable de son « camarade de compartiment » Celui-cii grogna en décrochant.

« Oui ? ...j'en ai rien à foutre...non...non...j'ai dit non...q-quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement tête en l'air ! ...ouais...bon ok j'arrive. »

Il se leva et sortit doucement du compartiment en murmurant un « je reviens » avant de disparaître.

Lys se tourna vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans vide. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse le long de la voie ferrée. Les nuages étaient bas cet après-midi, et commençait à se noircir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il y aurait fort à parier qu'une tempête se préparait. La jeune fille bailla et se laissa tombée sur la banquette. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre une petite sieste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le chat magique qui hantait les couloirs

Une voix préenregistrée d'une femme réveilla la jeune fille, qui sursauta comme si elle venait d'être brusquement enlevée d'un cauchemar.

« Arrivée à Poudlard, imminente, veuillez laisser vos bagages à leurs place. Préparez-vous à descendre sur le quai dans 5 minutes »

Un petit rire moqueur et effacé capta son attention, elle allait lui lancer un regard noir, quand elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Une chocogrenouille ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas mangée ! Elle se rappelait que ses parents lui en offraient toujours quand ils allaient se balader dans le monde magique. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle leva ses yeux pétillants vers le préfet qui se moquait toujours d'elle.

-Il en vendait tout à l'heure, alors je t'en ai pris une. Dit-il en refermant son carnet qui était remplit qu'équations, toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Il soupira en montrant une carte : je suis encore tombé sur Harry Potter.

Lys rigola en pensant que dans son cas, elle tombait toujours sur Albus Dumbledor, chacun son fardeau !

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'on lui a offert une chocogrenouille qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour engloutir la petite grenouille en chocolat, tout en observant avec émerveillement le sorcier ou la personne célèbre qui était gravé sur sa carte. Le blond pencha sa tête sur le morceau de carton, avant de s'exclamer « Sirius Black ! En plus il s'agit d'une édition limité. » Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, et commença à bien remettre sa robe, l'époussetant promptement de la main. En une fraction de seconde le train s'arrêta. Des soupirs de soulagements envahirent tous les compartiments sans exceptions. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard.

_« Mademoiselle Lys Hesperus Grandville. Encore vous ? Quand est-il de votre uniforme de Serpentard ? Vous outrepassez le règlement une fois de plus ! J'aurais pu vous enlever des points si le préfet de votre maison, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy ne vous avait pas aussi bien défendu. Tâchez d'aller vous rhabiller d'une façon plus descente maintenant ! Allez ! Hors de ma vue ! » Fit Filius Flitwick rouge écarlate._

_-Ecoutez…Filius, de vous à moi-_

_-SORTEZ D'ICI !_

_Elle éclata de rire en sortant de son bureau._

Lys répétait en boucle cette scène dans sa tête, c'était tellement amusant d'énerver leur très cher directeur Filius Flitwick. Son regard se posa sur la salle commune, étrangement vide, puisque que tous les élèves qui arboraient fièrement les couleurs verte et argent, étaient déjà attablés à la grande salle. Elle se glissa habilement dans le dortoir des filles afin de trouver ses affaires qui normalement devaient être là, si le majordome avait bien fait son boulot. Ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas. Elle ouvrit sa valise ornée du blason des Hautegrise, et déplia tranquillement son uniforme, empreint de souvenirs. C'était comme-ci toute sa scolarité défilait devant ses yeux. Lys resta planté une dizaine de minutes devant sa malle, avant de commencer à s'habiller. Alors quelle enfilait sa robe/cape de sorcier, un gros chat crème percé à l'oreille droite et décoré par des colliers semblant provenir d'une ancienne civilisation, sauta sur une table basse. L'air hautain, sa cravate dans la gueule. En remarquant cela, la Serpentard se précipita sur le matou qui évita l'humaine avec habileté déconcertante, avant de s'enfuir dans un petit couloir étroit. Lys rageait, ce chat allait finir cloué sur un mur au nom d'une divinité maléfique ! Puis elle se souvient de la prophétie du préfet « si tu croises un chat dans les couloirs qui mène aux dortoirs des Serpentard, suit le. » La fille adoptive des Hautegrise sentait que quelques chose d'étrange émanait de ce félin, mais elle ne savait pas quoi et décidai de s'en assurer elle-même.

Après une longue poursuite acharnée dans les couloirs de Griffondor le chat sauta sur la rambarde d'un escalier, en lâchant au passage la cravate de sa poursuivante.

« _Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour une Serpentard_. »

Lys se figea sur place. Comment un chat pouvait parler ? Ah moins que…ce ne soit un animagus ? Ces fameux mages qui pouvaient prendre l'apparence d'un animal, en gardant leurs facultés mentales et le tout sans la moindre utilisation de baguette magique. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle en voyait un en chair et en os

« _Quoi ? J'ai une tâche au milieu de la truffe ? T'as jamais vu un chat parler ou quoi !_ » Feulât-il en grimpant le long d'une autre rambarde.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité ? OUI c'est la première fois que je vois un chat parler ! Ce que tu peux être antipathique pour un sorcier ! Cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassait sa cravate le long d'une marche. Le matou retomba lourdement, sur le sol, trois marches supérieures à la jeune fille.

« _Qui t'as dit que tous les sorciers étaient tous mignons-guimauves ? Huh ! Ce respects que j'ai toujours connu à mon égard à vraiment disparut !_ »

-Parce que je devrais te connaitre ? Excuse-moi si t'as tête de chat ne me revient pas ! Et, je peux savoir ce que tu fais transformer en félin ?

Un long silence qui semblait durer une éternité s'installa entre le chat et la fille. Il hésita un long moment avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix gêné et étouffée.

« _…Il y'a plusieurs années de ça…Poudlard perdit un de ses plus précieux élèves, un Griffondor qui plus est, un cerveau hors du commun ! Excellent dans toutes les matières. Mais un jour, lors de sa 7__e__ et dernière année il disparut sans laisser de traces…._ »

-Donc tu l'as tué et les détraqueurs sont à ta recherche c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que-

« _Non ! Je suis cet élève Ocellus Shamsha ! _» Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête entre ses pattes.

-Inconnu au bataillon désolé…Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu te métamorphose en chat ?

Il tourna le dos.

« _Je…_ »

Lys retenait son souffle et buvait littéralement ses paroles.

-Tu ?...

« _J'ai fait une petite boulette lors d'une transformation en cours de métamorphose…J'ai remonté le temps pensant tout remettre en ordre, mais je suis coincé dans ce corps de chat…_ »

-Remonter le temps ….Tu viens du futur ? Demandât-elle pas sûr de comprendre.

« _Non. J'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps que Dumbledor m'a offert il y a longtemps…Je pensais pouvoir éviter le fait que je me transforme, mais résultat je me suis métamorphosé dans la forêt interdite, et depuis lors, impossible de reprendre mon apparence normal._ »

-Mouais…tu n'es pas si parfait que ça…fit-elle en réajustant sa cravate. Bon, c'est

Pas le tout, j'ai à mieux faire que de rester parler à un chat dans l'escalier. Tu m'excuseras Ocellus, mais ce soir il y'à un banquet, et entre toi et moi, je préfère m'y rendre au plus vite, j'ai rien avalé de la journée à par une chocogrenouille. Oh, j'espère que le choixpeau aura fini avec son tri d'élèves…

« Très bien, je t'attendrais dans les dortoirs, Serpentard. »

-Appelle moi Lys tu seras gentil…Attends mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un chat dans les pattes ! Rah pis merde, je suis en retard ! Fais comme tu veux ! Pourvu qu'on n'enlève pas de points à Serpentard à cause de moi…dit-elle en courant vers la grande salle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Serpentard et Détraqueurs

Lys arriva sans problème à la table des Serpentard. Elle jeta un œil à Flitwick qui restait la fixer avec un air énervé gravé sur le visage. Visiblement il attendait avant de faire son long discours ennuyant et barbant et de lever sa coupe. Le choixpeau n'avait donc, pas encore finit son boulot ? Etrange…Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était partie depuis un bon moment. Elle se mit à l'observer. Une petite fillette rousse tremblotait au contact du chapeau magique.

-Hum….Difficile…

Des voix s'élevaient autour de Lys. Ses confrères Serpentard débattaient et commençaient à parier sur la future maison de la petite 1ere année. « Je te parie 10 Gallions qu'elle va atterrir chez les Griffondor ! » « Et moi 30 Gallions qu'elle sera une Poufsouffle ! » Les sommes devenaient astronomiques, comment pouvait-on parier autant d'argent sur une simple petite fille ? C'en devenait limite malsain. Une voix grave et féminine tonna à côté de son oreille. Sharon Criswood, la beauté des serpents, un surnom donné à cause de sa maison et de son don inné pour le fourchelangue.

-Je commençai à me demander ce que tu faisais Chou-chou. Souffla-t-elle d'un air triste une grappe de raisin dans la main. T'as de la chance que la cérémonie ait été retardée.

- Quoi ? Comment-ça ?

Sharon passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffé. Elle semblait hésiter, mais elle finit par cracher le morceau.

-Un petit malin s'est amusé à éventrer une licorne et à l'écartelé sur les murs des Griffondor.

Son amie écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Qui aurait pu faire une chose aussi monstrueuse ? Une idée germa dans son esprit, à tous les coups, les Serpentard devaient être les premiers sur la liste des suspects. Depuis plusieurs années les Serpentard vouaient une haine sans merci au Griffondor, pour une raison inconnu d'ailleurs. La beauté des serpents compris tout de suite que son amie avait déjà imaginé quelle maison se retrouvait accusée. Elle allait continuer la discussion mais le choixpeau la pris de court :

-…SERPENTARD !

Un silence digne d'une cathédrale s'éparpilla dans la salle. Tout le monde restait abasourdit. La petite fille se leva sur le point de pleurer et s'avança vers sa nouvelle maison. Lys ne comprenait pas très bien la situation et demanda des explications à son amie.

-C'est la cadette d'Harry Potter…t'imagines ce qu'elle doit ressentir ? Toute sa famille vient de Griffondor et elle, elle se retrouve chez leurs pires ennemis. Quelle ironie du sort ! dit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

La petite fille semblait avoir du mal à trouver une place. Lys lui fit un signe de la main qui se voulait bienveillant. Elle se décala un peu vers Sharon et tapota le banc en bois pour lui dire de s'assoir à ses côtés. Cette petite fille était tellement mignonne.

Une fois attablé, la fillette rousse ne fit aucuns bruits, hormis celui de ses reniflements. Contre toute attente, le plafond magique imita un ciel sombre et nuageux. Un grondement éclatait dans la salle. Les nuages commencèrent à se compléter pour donner forme à un énorme chat de foudre qui rugissait et envoyait ses éclairs sur tous les membres de la salle. Visiblement Flitwick ne savait quoi faire. La vieille McGonagall et Hagrid, quant à eux étaient visiblement trop concentré sur une éventuel mise en garde magique. Alors qu'un mouvement de panique se diffusait dans la salle, Lys sentit que sa bague à son index droit lui brulait elle l'enleva le plus vite possible mais la sensation demeurait encore et toujours. Ce court moment d'inattention aurait pu lui être fatal si un Serpentard n'avait pas dévié l'éclair qui allait la foudroyer avec un sort.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser distraire par n'importe quoi ! lui cria-t-il.

Tous les élèves avaient migrés dans leurs quartiers sous la protection des divers professeurs. Les deux Serpentard se faufilèrent à contrecourant vers la grande salle pour mieux observer ce qu'il se passait. Un froid venait d'envahir la salle, et une ombre décharné se matérialisa devant Lys qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Quelle belle rentrée… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents le détraqueur flaira quelque chose dans l'air avant de trouver la jeune fille subitement intéressante, qui fit un bond en arrière au contact de celui-ci. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle se fera toucher par un monstre comme ça. D'un geste rapide elle s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette, hélas la réalité lui glaça le sang, sa baguette était restée posée sur son lit. Le temps sembla se figer, le préfet voulant se rendre utile une nouvelle fois, essaya de créer un patronus, mais mal maitrisé il se dispersa en plusieurs boules de lumières qui éclatèrent au contact du Détraqueur.

-Bel essais…c'était la première fois que tu lances ce sort ? Se moqua ouvertement Lys alors qu'elle était en position de faiblesse.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Une lueur d'effroi teinta ses yeux bleus-métalliques.

La Granville détourna son regard du préfet et se vit le visage coller contre celui de la créature. « Chouette, une conversation en tête à tête » songea-t-elle. En une fraction de seconde, une masse bondit sur le détraqueur et jeta la baguette en magnolia, de la fille en l'air. Celle si la récupéra avec une délicatesse hors norme.

-Merci Ocellus !

Le chat feulait et griffait sur l'ombre squelettique en essayant de servir d'appât. Cette aide précieuse permis à Lys de gagner assez de temps pour lancer un patronus.

-Spero Patronum !

Un monstre chimérique à deux têtes aux ailes et aux pattes d'oiseau, noble et agressif surgit d'un éclair argenté que produisit sa baguette. Des cris de corbeau résonnèrent dans la salle. L'ombre recula à l'aperçut de celui-ci. L'apprentie sorcière fit un sourire en coin. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul…elle relâcha subitement son attention, et ce fut à ce moment précis que 3 autres détraqueurs apparurent. Décidément, ils recherchaient quelqu'un…Filius devait être derrière tout ça. Essayant de garder son éternelle air impassible elle allait une nouvelle fois faire usage d'un spero patronum quand McGonagall les fis tous disparaitre en même temps, en une fraction de seconde. La Serpentard resta quelque peu abasourdi

-Mademoiselle Granville, veuillez rejoindre les quartiers de votre maison. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid et indiscutable

-Mais-

- Allez-y sans discuter. Vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy.

Les deux partirent doucement vers la salle commune, verte et argentée des Serpentard.


End file.
